The Video
by Zaray
Summary: It wasn't how Selphie expected the party to go, but that didn't stop her from loving it all the same. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: sigh I don't own anything but a copy of the game:(

This little idea has been spinning around my head for a very long time, demanding to be written.

So um, here it is, hehe :)

* * *

_x__**X**__x__**T**__he __**V**__ideox__**X**__x_

* * *

**I**t is said that in every world floating up there in the star-filled galaxy, they are people inhabiting it. Some of these people, in every world that is, actually have at least one thing in common with one another.

Alcohol.

Their reason behind drinking this addicting liquor is sometimes different than others. Some are forced into it by peer pressure, a few only drink at social gatherings, the unfortunate ones use it as a stress reliever or, in the rare cases, the person is schizophrenic and hears the bottle calling their name. Whatever the case may be, the fact still remaining is that they _use it_, no matter the cause.

Now their tolerance for the vile liquid is an_ entirely _different story.

The uncommon, but very lucky ones in the worlds that have a very high tolerance for alcohol, have been given the ability to drink as much as they please without making of fool of themselves. Others are the total opposite.

Born with a very low tolerance for liquor, but not letting that little characteristic of theirs stop them from getting drunk and having a good time. Then they are the rare people in the world that have self-control and are able to stop themselves from drinking too much alcohol, and getting tipsy.

Key word here being _rare_.

Those born with a low tolerance and hardly any self- control are often categorized as "drunks." Whatever business they do after losing all of their common-sense, if they even had any, defines exactly what _kind_ of a drunk they are.

An "angry drunk," will most likely be found screaming or knocking someones two front teeth out. These are the ones that people usually try to stay clear of, fearing that if they get to close to one of these "angry drunks," they'll become this person's new punching bag.

Then they are the "funny drunks." They'll most likely be found rolling around on the floor, laughing uncontrollably for no reason at all, trying to complain about how much their stomach hurts or how much they can't breathe, or the crowd favorite, how they're going to pee themselves soon.

They never seem to realize that hardly anyone can understand what they're saying, though.

And of course they're the "boring drunks." The ones that drink and drink and drink, puke on some random area, and then just collapse in an unknown location. Nothing fun about them.

And finally they are the "slutty drunks," most likely found on the couch in the middle of an eight hour party spreading STD's one, or maybe more, horny bastard(s) at a time.

No matter what kind of drunk a person turns out to be, things are usually guaranteed to go wrong, or get messy. You're welcome to word it any way you like, but in the end, it'll always mean the same damn thing.

They're fucked in their own special way.

* * *

**O**nly two months had passed since the teenage gang of Destiny Island's had been reunited. Riku, Sora and Kairi had finally returned from their adventure of beating up heartless and nobodies, turning Riku back to normal, and fighting the occasional pirate. Yes, life was finally getting good again, aside from all the school work the three of them had to make up.

Kairi was actually the luckiest of the three, having the least amount of work because she wasn't gone nearly as long as her other two companions. Sora was doing a little better than Riku was because Kairi had volunteered to help him with all of his work, since the two of them shared the same exact classes.

Riku was the unfortunate soul that was a grade ahead of the everyone except Wakka, who was already finished with high school, meaning he had no one to help him. That didn't bother him, though.

He always had a tendency of liking to accomplish things on his own.

* * *

**S**elphie wasn't happy about anything right now. She wanted to spend time with all her friends on the island they used to play on, like old times. Every since the three had returned, they had been too busy to ever come outside to hang out. From what she heard from Tidus, Kairi had finished all her work but was now helping Sora.

Selphie was an understanding girl. She knew that they had work to do, things to catch up on, but that didn't mean that they had to lock themselves in their houses for two months straight!

Of course, she saw them at school and was lucky enough to have the same lunch period with them. It wasn't enough, though. They couldn't even talk much, especially the boys.

Both way too tired for their own good, dozing off at the table when they should be eating, explaining.

It was annoying and it saddened the brunette to no end to know that she could do nothing to help them. She needed a plan, something that would lure everyone to one location at the same exact time.

She needed Kairi.

The shrill of the bell in her last period class snapped Selphie out of her thoughts. She jumped out of her seat, said a very rushed "bye" to her teacher, not even waiting for a response, and zoomed down the halls in search of the auburn-haired girl.

She thought about going to Kairi's last class, but remembered that she had no clue where it was, so she went to the lockers, instead.

On her way there she ended up running into Riku, not literally, but she was close. She questioned him about Kairi's location, asking if she already left the school grounds. He responded in a very Riku-ish like fashion. A shrug of the shoulders and a, "I'm not her baby-sitter."

Smart ass.

Selphie couldn't help but smile at him, though. It might sound weird but she actually missed his sarcasm. The island wasn't the same without him and Sora.

She gave him a quick hug around his waist and a friendly peck on the cheek, which he didn't see coming, and then ran towards the double doors not too far away that led outside, leaving Riku standing there, confused out of his mind.

Once outside, she spotted Kairi walking down the path that led out of the school's main gate, dragging a certain spiky-haired individual along with her. Selphie dashed after them calling the girl's name, determined to talk to Kairi this very moment about her idea, not caring that Sora was there.

He was clueless most of the time, anyways.

Well at least he used to be. From what she also heard from Tidus, both Riku and Sora had changed a lot. Then she realized that she heard a lot from her little friend, Tidus, and dubbed him a gossiper.

Who would've thought?

* * *

**K**airi was tired. Ever since they came back, she'd been completing her own work, which she finished not too long ago, and was now helping this moron next to her. No, he wasn't a moron, he was a slacker. And if she didn't keep hounding him the way she was, he would never finish his work.

Which would cause Riku not to finish either because everyone knows that Sora would've gone and disturbed the the older boy, claiming that he was bored and that it was Riku's job as his best friend to cure his boredom.

Sora's logic was _amazing._

And she also knew that Riku would've gone along with Sora's outrageous claim because the younger boy would've started pouting, and Riku was never good at saying no to him.

She sighed, sometimes feeling like she should slap some sense into the two idiots she called her best friends.

Someone yelling," Kairi, wait up!," snapped the auburn-haired girl out of her rambling. Said girl stopped walking and turned around slightly to see a very exhausted Selphie speeding toward her and Sora. When she caught up. she place her hands on her thighs and bent forward a little, panting. Running was not her thing.

Once her breathing became normal, she informed Kairi that they had something very important to discuss.

"Sorry Sor-Sor, girl talk."

A nauseated expression made its way onto "Sor-Sor's" face. The thought of the two girls next to him talking about hot guys and giving eachother tips on how to ease cramps popped into his mind automatically. Nothing he wanted to hear about.

"Selph, can't it wait? Sora still has a lot of wo-"

Selphie didn't want to hearing nothing of the sort. Sora wasn't some kid that needed attention 24/7. He was fifteen for God's sakes! Old enough to do things on his own.

"Sora is fully capable of doing work on his own! We have other, more important matters that need attending too."

That little outburst startled Kairi, leaving her speechless and confused. On any other day she would've questioned Selphie's strange behavior, but today she was drained of all energy. All she wanted to do now was go home, throw herself on her bed and have a nice, rejuvenating afternoon nap.

She sobbed, not in the mood to argue with anyone, the brunette especially. "Sor, you're okay by yourself for today, right?"

He nodded, a reassuring grin appearing on face. He knew Kairi was tired, it showed in her face. Her skin was a lot paler, bags were starting to form under her eyes, the glow she always had disappearing little by little.

It showed and he felt responsible for it, even though Kairi had volunteered to help and kind of put it all on herself.

Sora sighed, guilt still burning in his chest, and took his leave, giving a little wave and smiling at Kairi again so she wouldn't feel bad for having to go with Selphie today. He knew she still would, though. It was in Kairi's nature, after all.

Selphie gave an energetic wave back, obviously content with how everything turned out in her favor. She looked at Kairi with a grin on her face, suggesting that they talk about everything while getting a bite to eat at the cafe around the corner.

Kairi half- heartedly agreed, knowing that she wouldn't be getting that wonderful afternoon nap anytime soon.

* * *

**N**ow was Kairi not only tired, she also had one hell of a headache. Things didn't go bad with Selphie, it went pretty well in her opinion, considering her exhaustion and all. The brunette was planning to throw a little get-together at her house.

She seemed very concerned about everyone beginning to drifting away from one another, which it turn, made Kairi start to worry as well. Selphie reassured the girl that this party would help make sure that didn't happen, though.

Kairi understood where her friend was coming from. It was true that everyone wasn't hanging out as much or even talking for that matter, but her concern was also on all the work Riku and Sora needed to complete. She knew she shouldn't worry, both of the boys kept telling her not too. But she couldn't help it, though.

She cared deeply for them, they were her best friends after all.

Maybe this was just what those two needed, what everyone needed. A break. An escape from life, from school, from everything. A day where the group could just get together and bask in each other's presence. A day where all the stress from school, relationships and whatever other teenage drama her friends were going through, would just vanish.

If only for a little while.

Kairi was actually glad that Selphie had this brilliant idea, there was no way it could go wrong, not with the two of them organizing it.

She placed her bag gently on the floor next to her desk with a faint smile, and flung herself face-first onto her bed. Her eyes fluttered closed, her mind deciding that no homework would be done tonight, she was _way _too tired.

Besides, Selphie put her in charge of making a list of things that she thought they would need for the party and informing everyone about said celebration, which shouldn't pose as much of a problem.

She wasn't in the mood to do any of it at this exact moment, though. Right now, all she wanted to do was take that nap she had been longing for all day long.

* * *

**S**elphie was ecstatic after she parted ways with Kairi, literally skipping to her house, satisfied with how easily her friend saw things her way. She wasn't surprised, though. Kairi was a very reasonable person, after all.

They were able to decide on who took on what tasks, where it was going to be held and all that good stuff. Kairi would make a list of the items they needed and inform everyone, while Selphie would go to the grocery store and buy everything and set up her house for the party.

The get-together would be held this Saturday and hopefully, everyone would be able to attend.

Selphie arrived home, thanking the heavens that her parents weren't going to be home. They had some convention that they both needed to go too. Oh whatever, she didn't care. She was just lucky that they weren't going to be around, which meant that the party would go perfectly, exactly how Kairi and herself had planned it.

Nothing could possibly ruin that day, nothing.

* * *

**K**airi felt a lot better the next morning, regardless of the fact that she was going to get in trouble with her teachers for the incomplete assignments. She didn't care, though. One missed assignment for each class wasn't going to kill her average or anything.

She pulled herself out of bed and trudged towards the bathroom, beginning her daily morning routine, before rushing out the house.

She caught up with Sora about a block away from where she lived, informing him of the party and asking if he could make it. He agreed cheerfully, saying that he needed a distraction in his life. Kairi attempted to scowl at him, she really did.

Her face decided to betray her when he started grinning like a maniac, though. Giving him a slight smile and a giggle, instead.

He was such a lazy bum, truly he was. But then again, he wouldn't be Sora if he wasn't.

* * *

**S**elphie was leaning against the main gate, waiting for Kairi to arrive. She had a feeling that it would be hard for the girl to get in contact with everyone about the plans, so the brunette took it upon herself to help her dear friend out.

She ending up bumping into Tidus earlier that morning, who was delighted about the party but refused to let it show beacuse he felt that men shouldn't be happy about parties.

Him and his stupid manly pride.

He offered to tell Wakka for her, since they were going to go have a round at blitz ball with each other after the older boy got out of work. She gladly accepted.

So now there was three of them, including herself and Kairi, only three more to go.

Kairi arrived a couple of minutes later, giving a small wave to the brunette, with Sora by her side. The conversation between them began with a respectful, "Hey, how are ya?," but drifted onto the party topic in a matter of seconds.

Sora stopped paying attention to what the two girls were saying, after announcing to Selphie that he would be going. They asked for his opinions every once in awhile, usually wanting to know what items he believed they should buy and all that jazz.

He told them he didn't care, once they had kool-aid.

Kairi couldn't help but roll her eyes at him, whack him upside the head and demand that he tell Riku about the gathering for her. Sora only cooperated out of fear of being hit again.

* * *

**B**y the time Thursday rolled around, it was a definite yes from all the boys. Kairi was starting to regret letting her fellow party planner know, though. After Selphie heard the wonderful news, she started bouncing off the walls out of happiness.

They were currently sitting in Selphie's room, concocting a shopping list for the get-together. Together, this time.

Selphie was beginning to whine, wanting to go the the grocery store this very moment and buy everything. Kairi on the other hand, didn't.

She wanted to go take care of her own errands. Which meant going to help Sora, but she didn't want Selphie to find out, fearing that the brunette would go ballistic.

The auburn-haired girl sighed in defeat, knowing that there was nothing she could do. It was either she accompany the brunette, or suffer the very dire consequences of pissing off Selphie.

Now in any other case, Kairi would just do what she felt was right. Usually. But this was Selphie she was dealing with.

The girl that got nicknamed by the group for her clever way of getting what she wanted.

In the end, Kairi got dragged to the grocery store on the other side of the island, by an overly excited Selphie. She groaned, cursing Riku with any colorful language she knew.

It's not that the older boy did anything to her, it's just that Riku had that "whatever" type of personality. The type that didn't give a damn about what people thought about him. The type of personality that worked best against Selphie's vengeful schemes.

Kairi sighed again, hating, but envying the silver-haired boy all at once.

* * *

**S**aturday came around, and Selphie could not keep her body still. She was practically shaking in her seat, nervous and excited at the same. Kairi arrived at her house about thirty minutes ago to assist with the preparations, Sora and Riku in tow.

Wakka and Tidus were the only two missing.

Riku grew bored easily from the lack of anything to do and started to flip through channel after channel, in search of something to watch. He scowled in frustration after finding nothing and proceeded to poke fun at the keyblade master and his kool-aid obsession.

Sora retorted with childish remarks such as, "big dummy," and "loser," causing the older boy to belch out strings of laughter. Insults were never the spiky-haired boy's forte.

Kairi was amusing herself with her best friends' playful banter. They really were idiots, but they were her idiots.

She simpered, knowing that she wouldn't have them any other way.

* * *

**A**bout an hour later, the doorbell rang, signaling the appearance of hopefully, Tidus and Wakka. Selphie answered the door, fuming, opening her mouth to scream her lungs out at the boys for their tardiness to _her_ party.

They grinned sheepishly in return, afraid to say anything to her. The brunette had a nasty temper and no one would be surprised if she retrieved something sharp and pointy from somewhere in her house, and stabbed the living daylights out of them with it.

Vicious woman.

The party officially commenced ten minutes later, after the brunette's little rant. Everyone sat around talking, laughing, questioning Wakka about the bag he had brought with him, and teasing poor Sora about his kool-aid.

He crossed his arms and pouted, plotting their demise in the back of his head.

Kairi broke out a pack of UNO after the harassment grew tiresome. While the group was being entertained by the card game, Wakka crept away silently to the table that held all the snacks and refreshments, his little black bag by his side all the way.

He returned to the group, grinning, a feeling of accomplishment coursing through his body.

Wakka was actually a very clever guy. He managed to spike all of the beverages and then get everyone's consent to add a little twist to game of UNO.

The twist being that the losers of each game all had to chug down three cups of the spiked refreshment, the spiked part being unknown to the others, of course.

Yes, he was a genius.

* * *

**S**elphie was glad that everyone was enjoying themselves, meaning that her party was a huge success. And what better way to remember her huge success forever and ever by recording it?

She abandoned UNO and hurried upstairs to her room, ransacking the place for her video camera. She inspected the entire place, but there was no sign of it.

She then deserted her room and dashed off to her parents' room, instead, hoping that she would recover the lost item there.

Meanwhile downstairs, the game of UNO, that was only supposed to be played for fun, was becoming rather nerve-wracking to the participants.

Riku was beyond pissed, having won none of the many games they played. He had to keep drinking the crappy tasting kool-aid that made his stomach sick, and to make matters worse, kool-aid boy over there actually won a game before him!

Sora felt queasy but he didn't care. All that mattered to him at the moment was kicking that albino's ass! That'll show him not to make fun of the keyblade master and all his obsessions!

Kairi was beginning to feel giddy. The room was spinning and she was laughing for no reason. And she also had this werid urge to go dance on tables...

Tidus was a complete mess, having also won no games and having to drink and drink and drink and...you get the point. All he wanted to do right now was go lay down somewhere and get rid of that pounding migraine in his head.

Who knew UNO could be so stressful?

Wakka was a different story, winning most of the games but getting more wasted than anybody in the room. He didn't need the contaminated kool-aid, he had his own secret stash of alcohol all for himself, dammit!

* * *

**B**y the time Selphie even had an idea where the stupid video recorder was, she was already missing from the party for almost an hour.

Part of her wanted to just forget about the whole video taping part and just enjoy the event taking place in her living room. The other part of her wanted to be able to always remember this day.

It was kind of like that whole angel on one shoulder, devil on the other scenario.

The angel was telling her to keep looking, that in the end it would pay off. The devil was saying to just screw the camera and go get frickin hammered!

Selphie chose to listen to the angel, the devil on her left shoulder seemed rather odd in her opinion. She headed up into the attic, figuring that it was the only place the camera could be.

Hopefully, the brunette would find it quickly and could go back to attending the get-together she worked hard with Kairi to organize.

* * *

**T**his was honestly the strangest and most competitive game of UNO ever played. Riku and Sora were at eachother's throats, one not wanting to lose to the other. Kairi wanted to show the boys that girls were far more intelligent and capable of doing things.

Tidus was just in it for the hell of it and Wakka just wanted to make sure that everyone kept losing so they would get tipsy.

And so, everyone continued playing for another hour or so for their own individual reasons. Even though they were feeling nauseous and whatnot.

* * *

**S**elphie had been missing for nearly two hours when she finally retrieved the camera. She zoomed down the stairs, hopping the last three steps, grinning, and yelling a triumphant,"tada," to her buddies. Oh, that grin didn't last long at all.

Her living room looked like Sonic the Hedgehog ran through it and the last time she checked, Sonic was not invited!

Her father's armchair was flung to the other side of the room, curtains were pulled from their position on the window, the side table was upturned along with whatever contents on top of it, UNO cards were floating around like money in one of those music videos and to top it all off, her friends were acting ridiculous!

Oh yes, she was _very _pissed. They had no right to ruin her day, no right! But she would get them back, she would get them _all _back.

She took a seat against the staircase, video camera in hand, and proceeded to record her favorite people in the whole wide world.

Oh yeah, she was _so_ getting them back.

* * *

**T**idus was jumping up and down on the sofa, singing,"One little monkey was jumping on the bed, one fell down and broke his head," which is where he sprung up and landed on a very wasted Wakka. Now was Tidus not only a gossiper, he was a monkey.

Joy.

Aside from being jumped on repeatedly, the older man was in his own little predicament. Wakka somehow mananged to get the upper part (from the waist up), of his body under the coffee table in the middle of the living room.

He seemed to still be drinking from his little stash and passing out every so minutes, before popping back up when Tidus leaped onto him, literally, and slamming his head onto the bottom of the table.

Kairi was a different story. She was standing on the very top of the coffee table, dancing in a very unlady-like fashion. Every time Wakka bumped the bottom of the table, she'd throw a fit. A fit including vigorous stomping to the top of the table, threats, and colorful language being thrown at the idiot underneath it.

Poor Wakka, he was being assualted by everyone around him. Physically and verbally.

As for Sora and Riku, there were honestly only two words to that could describe those bums. Confused individuals.

Riku picked up the the long forgotten armchair on the other side of the room and dubbed it "his throne." He placed himself onto the seat, gracefully, like any member of a royal family would, pointing to people and objects ordering them to get him whatever random things he asked for, like good little servants.

King Mickey would be proud.

After realizing that no one was retrieving the items he asked for, Riku kept quiet, glaring at the world. Selphie was starting to believe that he wasn't drunk, until he commenced with speaking again, which came out all slurred.

Any sober person would've thought that the silver-haired boy had invented a new language or something.

* * *

**S**ora walked over to the center of the living room, pushed Kairi off the table and took her spot. He proceeded to make absurd motions with his arms, trying to gain attention. Selphie turned the camera over to him, curious about Sora's strange behavior.

"I have an annoucement to make," he started, words slurred a bit but still understandable, "I am the king of all pineapples."

Riku having heard the proclamation, decided that now would be the best time to give his own. He stumbled into the kitchen, returning with a pot, a large wooden spoon, and a smirk, declaring with each _bang_ that he was a pretty princess that shouldn't be ignored. Or at least he attempted to say that.

See, confused individuals.

Sora grew curious when he heard the noise, and wandered over to the source. The silver-haired boy became delighted when he noticed the younger, a grin becoming apparent on his features and nonsense spewing out of his mouth. Sora only chuckled, finding Riku very entertaining at the moment, and spoke back.

Selphie couldn't help but go, "Awww," at the two males. It was actually quite adorable to see them conversing with each other in such a strange but comical way.

Tidus had long ago given up with jumping and decided to take a nap on the sofa, instead of abusing it. Kairi appeared to be getting tired of dancing with no music and wandered around pressing any button she could.

Selphie couldn't help but burst out laughing at the poor girl. Not because she was evil, well some would beg to differ, but because Kairi was fussing with one of the sofa cushions with round, brown buttons on it. Hoping that with each press, music would begin to pour out of the speakers stationed around the room.

It was _priceless._

After about another hour of her friends committing crimes of absolute nonsense around the house, they all fell asleep. Some in the most awkward places.

Like Sora for example, who concluded that the best place for his nap was the bath tub. He even got a pillow and a teddy, which he dubbed Mr. Snugglebear, and made his own little bed inside of the tub.

Sora was a true genius.

* * *

**T**he next morning, Selphie awoke to the sounds of groans. At first she grew worried, not wanting to open her eyes. Groans coming from a room full of people was never a good sign.

She conquered her fear and opened her eyes. Tidus was still on the sofa, screaming for someone to get him some medicine for his headache. Kairi was yelling the same things, aside from the occasional," Shut up, Tidus!"

Wakka still seemed to be asleep under the coffee table. None of noise bothering him.

Riku, who fell asleep on his "throne", crawled out of the seat and towards the bathroom. He slammed the door, horrible gagging sounds and then a screech commenced from behind it. Yells, threats and curses were then heard coming from Riku and a newly awoken Sora.

Selphie couldn't help but giggle at all of them. She began to sit up, the video camera rolling out of lap. The brunette couldn't believe that she had forgotten about it. She felt like mentally slapping herself.

She skimmed through the video, a cackle erupting from the teenager ever so often. Some would think her cruel to not delete the video, but she didn't care. It was payback, it was _revenge_ for ruining her party.

Besides, she had to keep her reputation as the blackmailing queen going somehow, right?

* * *

So um, how was it? Review, please. :)


End file.
